Garrett (Thief 1998)
Garrett is the protagonist of the Thief games - a cynical master thief who wishes nothing more than to be left alone to steal in peace, but who unwittingly becomes embroiled in a series of epic events. Orphaned as a child, Garrett spent his youth on the streets surviving as a sneak-thief and pickpocket. After exhibiting a surprising degree of perception by noticing one of their agents he was recruited into a secret organization dedicated to observing and maintaining stability in the City, The Keepers. He was given initial training in the arts of stealth and subterfuge practiced by the Keepers, but found that it was much more profitable to make use of these skills as a thief than to continue working for the Keepers as an agent. Garrett exhibits a strong sense of survival and self-interest. While on the surface Garrett is callous, cynical and sarcastic, with loyalty only to himself, he does seem to have deeper feelings for a few of his contacts: Artemus, the Keeper that recruited and trained him; Basso the Boxman, a fellow thief; Cutty, his fence. In extreme cases this seems to extend to even to past antagonists such as Viktoria, although that may be a result of Garrett's own self-interest. Garrett also exhibits a strong sense of professional pride as a thief: he usually refuses to kill while on the job, saying that he's a thief, not a murderer, though Constantine and Karras died as a result of Garret's actions only because he was able to sabotage their evil plans. Lotus was a mercy killing, due to the inhumane conditions that Garrett found him in. Other than that, Garrett has likely not killed anyone human in the Thief Canon. Of course, it depends on the player. But if a person plays all of the games on expert like they were Garrett, killing would be completely unnecessary. Battle vs. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (by Death'apprentice77) Altair is wandering through the streets of Jerusalem amidst a crowd. An arrow whizzes past him striking the ground causing the crowd to go mad with panic. Altair looks up and sees that the shooter, Garret, is up on the roofs and Altair gives chase as Garret runs away. Altair Sees that Garret is within the range of his throwing knives and throws one but misses. Garret drops into the crowd and Altair looks around and catches Garret running into an alley. Altair draws his sword and walks into the alley. Little does he know Garret is sneaking up on him with his Blackjack ready to strike. Fortunately for Altair, he hears his footsteps and whips around and strikes at Garret with the butt of his sword but Garret ducks and hits Altair in the gut with his Blackjack Altair backs off giving the thief enough time to draw Constantine's Sword and the two begin to trade off blows. Garret gets the upper hand and disarms Altair and Altair draws his short blade and slashes his arm causing Garret to drop his weapon and Garret Draws his dagger and stabs at Altair but he dodges and the two trade off blows and Garret slashes Altair's leg and arm causing him to scream in pain and drop the blade. Altair runs off and Garret pursues. Garret looks around in confusion and realizes he's lost him he passes by a stand unaware that Altair is hiding behind it. The assassin jumps out from behind the stand but Garret notices to late and Altair stabs him through the throat with his hidden blade. The thief slumps over dead and Altair runs off to retrieve his equipment and find his assassination target. Expert's Opinion The reason Altair won was because all of his weapons were designed to kill the hidden blade was designed to kill where as the Blackjack could only incapacitate. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors